Le Receuil
by Su and Haruka
Summary: C'est un receuil de "scènes cachées" qui auraient pu se retrouver dans la trilogie. La premiere, Envie Nocturne, se situe dans le premier tome!
1. Envie nocturne

**_Scène cachée no.1 / Envie Nocturne_**

****

**_Voilà notre première « scène cachée », écrite par Sû , elle se situe dans le premier tome et pour le reste c'est à vous de le découvrir! Bonne lecture et une petite review nous encouragerais sûrement à continuer! ;)_**

**_P.S. Les chiffres réfèrent à des notes en bas de pages comme dans le roman!_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

Nathaniel ne m'avait point invoqué mais je me rendit tout de même chez lui, non pas que j'aie accompli la mission qu'il m'avait confiée, au contraire, ça n'avançait pas du tout. Je veux bien aller voler l'Amulette mais encore faut-il que je réussisse à entrer dans la demeure de Lovelace et à ce rythme là, ce ne sera pas pour demain. J'avais bien autre chose en tête que ma mission en ce moment, rien à voir avec l'Amulette d'ailleurs. Au début je ne voulais pas me l'admettre mais ce Nathaniel m'avait tout chambouler l'essence, mais là je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je revois son corps tout frêle et qui semblait si fragile, ses beaux cheveux sombres et son doux regard saphir.1

Donc, je prends la forme d'un aigle majestueux et je m'envole vers la demeure des Underwood et m'arrête à une fenêtre au niveau du grenier, là où vit le gamin qui m'a invoqué. Je tape du bec dans la vitre pour réveiller mon cher Nath, je l'imagine en train de dormir avec la lumière du crépuscule qui lui éclaire le visage.2 Après quelques coups il se réveille enfin et vient m'ouvrir, j'entre dans sa chambre et me métamorphose en Ptolémée, les yeux pétillants et ne portant qu'un petit pagne en lin, tenue préférée de mon jeune maître de jadis. Le petit me demande d'un voix à la fois endormie mais aussi pleine de colère, « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? ». Je ne lui réponds pas et je continu de le regarder, sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Il me regarde perplexe et je m'avance vers lui. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, ma main va se balader sur son torse nu 3 mais il se recule brusquement. Je lui dis tout bas « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal » et je pose mes deux mains sur sa nuque, il frissonne et je vois bien que le corps du petit égyptien ne le laisse pas froid. J'approche mon visage du sien jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle rauque sur mon visage. Puis, je l'embrasse furtivement et il en redemande encore. Le baiser,(aussi merveilleux que dans mes rêves le plus fous) dura un bon moment après quoi nous reprîmes notre souffle. Je commence alors à l'embrasser dans son cou et mes mains se baladent sur son torse puis sur son dos et enfin, descendent là où il perd son nom. Je le pousse à la renverse sur son lit. Mes mains caressent ses cuisses mais le gamin, la respiration haletante me repousse sur le côté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »me demande-t'il l'air tout hébété, « Je fais la vaisselle voyons! » que je lui réponds avec mon air le plus sarcastique. Je suis maintenant couché sur le dos à ses côtés, un peu déçu que ça n'aille pas été plus loin 4. Soudain, il se tourne ver moi, toute trace de peur qui se lisait il y a quelques minutes sur son visage à maintenant disparue laissant place à une attitude arrogante, un demi-sourire et de la confiance qu'on aurait jamais imaginée chez un jeune garçon de son âge. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, avec plus d'assurance cette fois 5 et se retrouve complètement par-dessus moi, une bosse c'était formée au niveau de son boxer, je passe doucement ma main dessus ce qui le fait pousser un cris de surprise.

Soudainement, il retrouve sa colère, réalisant ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il descend du lui et me dit, assez bas pour ne pas réveiller son stupide maître et sa douce épouse mais assez fort pour être autoritaire « Maintenant retourne en mission et ne me réveille plus pour tes envies nocturnes » 6, c'est exactement ce que je m'empresse de faire, maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, Lovelace peu bien faire venir le plus puant des affrits qu'il ne m'empêchera pas d'entrer chez lui et de lui dérobé son Amulette de malheur!

* * *

1 : Nom d'un Jabor gluant, je me lâche lousse, ne pas croire ici que je…enfin….je ne suis pas….ne pensez pas que…..NON NON NON ET NON JE N'AVOURAI PAS QUE NATHANIEL ME FAIT DE L'EFFET. Zut, je crois que j'en ai un peu trop dit….. 

2 : hummmmmm…..grrrrrrrrrrrrr

3 : Il ne porte que ses boxers puisqu'il est sensé dormir et moi ça me titille l'essence

4 : Je dois dire qu'il n'a que 12 ans ce qui n'aide pas vraiment mais c'est déjà beau qu'il m'ait laissé aller aussi loin

5 : Ptolémée, le vrai, était beaucoup plus doué mais c'était il y a des siècles et j'ai vraiment envie de Nath ce soir…

6 : Je dois dire que finalement il est assez mature malgré ses 12 ans!


	2. Petite Motivation

**Cette épisode se situe dans le premier tome, deuxième partie, juste au moment où Bartiméus intérroge un gnome messager. Cette scène décensurée a été ponctuée de nos joyeux sacres québécois Enjoy! **

* * *

"Première question, je reprends, qui est Rupert Devereaux?"

Le gnome me répond d'une voix étouffée mais insolente. "C'est une plaisanterie? Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas qui est Rupert Devereaux? T'es débile ou quoi?"

"Conseil d'ami: d'une manière générale, il n'est pas prudent d'insulter les gens plus costaudss que toi, surtout quand ils viennent de te coincer sous un rocher."

"Tes conseil, tu peux te les..."

C'est à ce moment que je soulevai le rocher, pris le gnome par le cou et m'aperçu qu'il c'était uriné dessus(1). J'éclatai de rire en me roulant par terre. Je le repris donc par le cou dans le but de le faire parler.

Tout en le secouant du mieux que je pu, je lui dit: "VA TU PARLER MON ESPÈCE DE TDE C D'O DE C DE CONNARD(2)?"

Je le redéposai par terre et comme il ne voulais toujours pas parler, je commençai à le frapper avec la roche tout en m'assurant de ne pas l'écraser, je voulais quand même qu'il soit encore en étata de parler. Le sang giclait d'un peu partout et je décidai que c'était assez. Je me rassit en position de départ et le gnome se fit un peu plus coopérant.

* * *

1: Ça explique très bien l'odeur nauséabonde que je sentais depuis quelques minutes...

2: C'est pas mon genre de m'énerver pour ce genre de de trucs mais c'était vraiment nécessaire cette fois-ci...

* * *

**Et bien c'est déjà finit. On le sais, c'est très court, et c'est loin d'être le meilleur truc qu'on ai écrit! Peut-être aurai vous reconnu la scène de la page187 ;)**

* * *


End file.
